This invention relates to a series of novel [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a]quinoxaline-4-amine derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, which are useful as antidepressant and anti-fatigue agents.
An intensive search has been undertaken for agents which are effective in reducing the symptoms of depression and fatigue in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,569 and West German Pat. No. 2,249,350 respectively disclose the use of s-triazolo[4,3-a]quinolines and 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]quinoxalines as agricultural fungicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,322 discloses the use of a series of triazolo[4,3-a]quinoxaline derivatives for control of rice blast caused by the phytopathogen Piricularia oryzae.